


A Little Bit Of Mischief

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Anna's just in the background like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/F, Heavy Petting, Interestingly-Embroidered Undergarments, Kinky, Lewff, Reader As Existing Character, Smut, Tacticians are great in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Robin has something up her sleeve.





	A Little Bit Of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Salve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955785) by [Sophisticated_Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude). 



> I wrote this in like an hour and a half because I was feeling unproductive. Oh well.

Robin has a plan.

You can see it in how she looks at you, her eyes dancing with mischief, her face crinkling into a sly grin. It makes you want her all the more, so that when the two of you finally get a moment alone, you pin her to your shared bed in your haste. Sucking on the soft skin of her neck, kissing her breathless until you regain your composure enough to speak.

“You're planning something, aren't you?” you say, one hand going to lovingly stroke her chest through the fabric of her shirt. “I can see it in those eyes of yours.”

She wriggles under your hands until you decide to let her respond, at which point she gasps until she has her breath back. “Yes, I am,” she said coyly. “Don't think that means I'm gonna be topping this time, though. In fact, we’re already in- ooh- the perfect position for it.”

You growl appreciatively, leaning down to take her lips into yours. She paws at your back to bring you closer, then goes limp in surrender to the pleasure. After a few moments of heavy breathing and soft, initiative sounds, she less pulls away than nudges you so that you know to lean up off her. You do so with a slight huff, licking your lips in desire for more. 

“Stop that,” she says, not really sounding like it. “Let me explain.”

“What’s there to explain?” You sit back a little, still holding her eyes with your own; you know you have an absolutely ridiculous, dreamy look on your face, but you don’t care.

“Just- ugh, you’re right. Or, well, there would be an order that’d make this better, if you want-” She’s interrupted when you lean closer to her, lips inches away from hers.

“I’m listening,” you say, teasing her again. You can’t help it. She’s too adorable when she’s flustered.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out. “Take my shirt off, first,” she says in a businesslike tone; impressive for how visibly she’s shaking. “Then my bra. Then my pants, but not my underwear just then- well, you’ll see for yourself. Go slow if you want to, but not too- oh!” You slide her shirt off quickly, dropping a kiss just above her bra before unhooking it and guiding your lips to other places. She moans sweetly, turning you on even more, and her hands guide yours to the waist of her pants.

Remembering what she said, you pull back and watch as you roll her pants down, and gasp as you catch sight of what she’s wearing underneath and feel yourself blush considerably darker. She grins at you, and in retaliation, you kiss that smirk off her face.

“I see someone was paying attention,” you murmur into her lips, and she nods as best she can with you pinning her to the bed. It’s the same pair that you’d happened upon on a shopping trip with her a few days ago; a store (run by Anna, of course) with pajamas that’d intrigued you on display in the window, but with more questionable designs inside. Among those were the article in question; cheesy, cat-themed panties that nonetheless made you blush as you caught sight of them. As it turned out, Robin seemed to like the concept as much as you did.

You lean up off of her again and slide downwards a bit, one hand lowering to where the words ‘Pet Me-ow’ were embroidered, the script absurdly fancy for the ridiculousness of the phrase. It was, suffice to say, a classic Anna product. Teasingly, you barely tickle her at first; but as she gets more into it, her hips rolling against your hand, you press more firmly to steal sweeter sounds from her. Whines and purrs scale into moans and gasps, before you slide your thumb into the gentle divot there and rub as your other fingers grasp around her mound; pressing down all over more than squeezing.

“O-ooh, Lucina…” You shower her chest with gentle kisses as her hips buck under your hand, and you can feel the fabric of her underwear grow damp and hot as you continue. “Oh, Luci… Aah! I’m close!”

_ Already? _ The speed at which she gets off to your ministrations never ceases to amaze you. You lean closer to her, growling possessively, before taking her lips into your own as your thumb presses down over where her clit should be; not touching it, but so close, the fabric touching her in every place as her tension mounts.

“ _ Lucina! _ ” She’s over quickly, squealing your name into the kiss as she drenches your hand even through her clothes. Your other hand goes to cup her cheek as you press your mouth into hers, tongues meeting pleasantly as you both ride through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When you break apart, she’s panting, and you’re smiling. “How was that?” you ask.

“G-good,” she gasps. “We could try doing that more often, even without the… aw, we can talk in the… morning.” Robin drifts off promptly, causing you to chuckle. You kiss her forehead and slide off her, wrapping your arms around her before following her lead.


End file.
